Will You Still Be There?
by Kenz497
Summary: What happens when Bella gets pregnant and runs away from edward, his family, and her father and then they see eachother at a funeral after months when bella is 8 months pregnant? It’s better than the summary! Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey love. Sorry to wake you." I heard him whisper to me.

"Did you just get home?" I asked. Edward and his family had gone hunting for a couple days.

"Yeah. I missed you, though." He said in the sweetest tone.

"I missed you too, baby." I replied. He then proceeded to climb into my bed with me and softly kiss me, wrapping his arms around my body. The kiss then started to become more rough and he rolled ontop of me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth so I pulled his shirt off and moved my hands all over his cold chest. Things started to heat up even more and Edward pulled all my clothes off, leaving me naked. This is the farthest we have ever gotten.

"Edward, what about Charlie?" I giggled as he rubbed his hands all over me.

"Bella, he'll be fine. He's a deep sleeper." He retorted, breathing heavily.

I took off the rest of his clothes and discarded them onto the floor. He hovered over me and asked,

"Are you ready, love?" I was kinda scared but this is what I wanted. I shook my head and he slowly entered me. I winced at the pain but it soon became pleasure. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to move in and out of me.

"Ohh Edward, harderrr!" I moaned a little to loud. He silenced me with his mouth and went harder and deeper. He groaned and started to move faster. I could tell he was getting to his climax. He continued to slam into me as we explored eachothers sweaty body. I moaned and we climaxed in sync. Edward then rolled off of me and we just layed there.

"That was amazing." I said a few minutes later. He laughed a little. I then started to fall asleep as he stroked my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I put on some clothes and went downstairs to see Edward placing breakfast on the table.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked.

"11:00."

"Wow I never sleep this late. I must have been pretty tired from last night." I said, giggling. I read a note that Charlie had wrote about him going fishing for the day and then ate. Edward is a really good cook.

For the rest of the day we just hung out. A couple weeks later, I woke up with a queezy feeling in my stomach. I then ran to the bathroom to throw up. Thank god Edward was hunting this weekend. I then began to throw up again and spent the rest of my morning sitting on the bathroom floor. Later, I went to the doctor. They did a couple tests and the doctor left to get the results. She came back ten minutes later.

"Well you're not sick."

"Then what's wrong with me?" I questioned.

"You're pregnant." She replied.

"What? That's imposs-" I stopped myself thinking about that night three weeks ago when me and Edward had sex.

"There are many options like abortion-" I cut her off right there.

"No I could never get an abortion."

"Okay well you have plenty of time to think about your decision." She said.

"And call me if you have any questions or anything you need."

"Thank you." I said and then she left. How am I gonna tell Edward? What is he gonna think? What am I going to do? I was overwhelmed with all these decisions. I couldn't tell Charlie, he would probably send me to some home for pregnant teenagers and Edward would probably get so mad and just leave. I started to cry when I arrived home and thought of a plan. I called my friend Natalie and asked I could live with her for a while. I told her it was a long story and I would tell her about it later. Natalie was a werewolf so Alice wouldn't be able to see my future. This plan was going to work out perfectly. She agreed to let me stay and I packed all my things. I was running away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward P.O.V.

As I arrived at Bella's house, it was eerily quiet.

"Bella, love?" I called out. No answer. I went up to her room, a little worried but there was no one there. I was about to run home until I saw a note on her bed.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this but its better that I did. Please respect my wishes and don't come looking after. Also, don't try and get Alice to find me because she won't be able to. Someday, you will find out why I left but it won't be anytime soon. It's not because of you, something happened that changed my life a little. Again, im really sorry and I hope you can still love me._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Your Love,  
Bella_

If I could cry I would be balling. How could she leave me? What happened that changed her life? Did she meet another guy? I just don't understand! I ran home within a matter of seconds, bringing the letter with me.

"Alice! Alice!" I screamed. She was at my side in less than two seconds.

"What? What's wrong?" She said, franticly.

"It's Bella! She-she left me. She ran away." I stuttered out, handing her the letter. She read it and then said,

"Oh my gosh. What happened? I'm so sorry!" I could tell she was just as worried as me.

"I don't know. After we came home from hunting, I went to her house to see her and she wasn't there. Then I found the letter and came rushing home."

"Let me see if I can find her. I know she said it wouldn't work but I can try." I could see Alice looking for her future but could tell she couldn't see anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and hugged me. What am I supposed to do now? CHARLIE! Maybe Charlie knows something! I ran down to the station as fast as I could.

"Chief Swan!" I shouted and ran to his desk.

"Oh. It's you." I could tell he was not extatic to see me.

"Chief Swan do you know where Bella is?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah. She's at home. Why?" He replied not looking at me.

"But I was just there and all I found was a note on her bed. Chief Swan," I paused, " I think she ran away."

"What? Why would she do that? Bella wouldn't do that!"

"But she did. In the letter she left me, she told me that she was sorry she left so suddenly and that something happened and to not come looking for her." He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the floor.

"I can't believe. Why would she do this?"

"I have no idea but I'm really worried about her." I said.

"Me too, Cullen. Me too." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V.

As I arrived at my friend Natalie's house, I thought about what was going in Forks. I feel terrible for leaving but I think I made a good choice. I pulled my stuff out of my car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, a petite brunette girl answered the door.

"Bella! Woah eww, you smell really bad, like a vampire!" Oh yeah, I forgot about the vampire-werewolf smell situation.

"Hey Nat,uh yeah, I''ll tell you later." I replied. Just then a guy with curly brown hair came up behind her.

"Hi, I'm Nick." He stated and put out his hand for me to shake it.

"Bella." I shook his hand a stared at Natalie. She hadn't told me anything about this guy. I'll have to get all the info later.

"Come in."

"Thanks." I stepped in the quaint-looking house and was amazed. It felt so much like my home.

"You have a beautiful house!" I commented. It was gorgeous. The walls were a reddish color with some paintings of flowers on them and it looked like and ordinary house.

"Thank you. Um why don't I show you where your room is." Natalie said and led me up the stairs, helping me with my stuff. We wazlked into the room and she turned on the lights. It was similar to my room but in a way, very different. The walls were lavender and there was a desk, dresser, mirror, and anything else you would find in a girl's bedroom. There was also a bed with purple sheets in the right corner, up against the wall and a TV on the opposite side of it.

"I hope you like it. It's not much but it's the best I could do on such short notice. So why did you decide to just come down here so suddenly?" She questioned. My heart rate picked up and I got really nervous. I wasn't sure how she was going to react. We went over to the bed and sat down.

"Um well, you know how I was telling you about Edward Cullen? Yeah um well first of all, Edward is a vampire." I was fidgeting with my fingers.

"And that would be why you smell so bad." She interrrupted.

"Yes but anyway, um, well Edward and I, uh, we, um… I'm pregnant." She gasped.

"What?" She shreiked. My eyes started to tear up and she just hugged me.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell Charlie because he would probably just send me away somewhere and I couldn't tell Edward because he would probably not want me anymore. It was my fault anyway. I was the one who wanted to have sex. He didn't want to because he was afraid he ould "hurt me and he wanted to wait until after we were married and I was a vampire, too."

"Aww, honey! Don't worry, everything will be fine." She tried to comfort me.

"I hope so. But anyway, what about Nick, huh? You never said anything about this." She just smiled really big and looked down.

"Oh em gee you imprinted on him, didn't you?!?!" I shouted.

"Maybe. Okay yeah!"

"Aww that's so cute! I'm so happy for you!" I truly was.

"Thanks. And I will try to do everything I can to help you out." She said.

"Thank you. Let's go downstairs."


	5. Authors Note Important

Hey guys!

I really appreciate all of you who review my story! Thank you so much =]  
For the rest of this week, I probably won't be able to update because I have a research paper, a spanish project, and two really big tests. So don't expect an update. I'm really sorry but…

Next Friday is my last day of school and then I have SPRING BREAK!  
so I will update during that time 

Hope you guys understand…  
thanks3  
Mackenzie


	6. Questions?

Hey guys!

Sorry for not updating but I was really busy last week and I had no time to write but expect updates soon because now I have spring break =]

So if you have any questions about the story… ask away and I will post all the answers in another blog.

Thanks3  
Mackenzie


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We soon figured out that it was around 6:30 pm so Natalie and I decided we would make dinner together. We wanted to make something simple so we decided on pasta. Us and Nick ate together and just talked, catching up on things. When we were done, I cleaned up and told Natalie that I was going to go take a shower and unpack. While in the shower, I started to think about Edward and what he could have been doing right now. I really missed him and I wanted to go back but I knew I couldn't. It also made me sad to think about how heartbroken Charlie must have been. But then a new thought came across my mind. What was I going to do after the baby was born? I know that is a long time away but would I go back to Forks and tell Edward and Charlie? I would have to go see them again. I couldn't just run away forever. I then realized that I had been in the shower for a while and got out. I dried off, put on some sweats and went back to my new room. It was almost 8:30. I placed my suitcase on my bed and started to unpack my stuff. I placed all of my clothes in drawers, neatly and then started to unpack my other bag. I then a came across a picture frame that had a picture of me and Edward in it. My eyes started to tear but I quickly wiped them away. All of a sudden my cell started to ring. I looked at it and it said _Edward333. _I wanted to answer it so badly but I couldn't. It then started to ring over and over until I couldn't handle it anymore and I threw it against the wall. It fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. I guess I'll have to buy a new phone tomorrow. After that I decided to go to bed. As I was crawling into my new bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened to reveal Natalie.

"Hey, Nick and I are going to bed now. I just wanted to say goodnight." She said sweetly.

"Okay. Well goodnight." I smiled back. She turned around and started to walk towards the door but stopped.

"You know, Im really glad you're here. I missed hanging out with you and I'm excited that we'll get to do that now." She said.

"Yeah, me too. I missed you a lot. And I'm so greatful that you were willing to take me in on such short notice and help me through this. I could never do this by myself." I responded.

"I'm happy to help. And I can't wait until you have the baby!"

"Well you still have to wait another 8 months." I laughed. She just hugged me.

"We should go to the mall tomorrow." She told me.

"Yeah sure. I need a new cell anyway." I answered looking at the remaining pieces of my old phone that were now in the garbage next to my bed. She just laughed.

"Okay well now im gonna go to bed. Love ya!"

"Love ya too!" I replied. I crawled into my bed and turned the lights off, falling asleep almost immmediately.

Edward P.O.V.

"Can't she answer her phone?" I questioned angrily. My family and I have been trying to figure out where Bella had run away to but nothing was working.

"Edward, I'm sure she did this for a good reason. If she wants you to leave her alone then leave her alone. She said in her letter that she would come back so just give it time." Carlisle explained. How could he be so calm? The love of my life just ran away for some unknown reason and nobody knows where she is or if she is okay! I sprinted out into the forest to go hunt, bringing my phone with me so I could keep calling her. I don't understand what could have happened that she couldn't or wouldn't want to tell me about. I spotted a deer in the near distance and carefully and quietly went after it. I caught it just before it ran away and feasted on it. I just wanted to Bella back and to be able to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her.

Bella P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up to Natalie jumping onto my bed. I grunted and slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello!" I guess she is a morning person.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"11:00 am. Come on you have to get up and get ready for the mall!"

"Okay well then leave and I'll be down as soon as I can." I then got a disgusting feeling in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. Natalie came running after me.

"Ugh, morning sickness." I whined. "I'll be down as soon as I can." I told her.

"Oh don't rush. The mall can wait." She told me. Natalie then left. I continued to spill my guts for another couple minutes until I was finally feeling better. I got up, got dressed and then went downstairs.

"Yay! You're ready. Do you want something to eat?" Natalie asked me.

"Yes please, I'm starving." I ate some pancakes and then we left.

"Bye Nick, I love you." Natalie said to Nick.

"Love you too, baby." They kissed and then we left. Seeing that reminded me of Edward and I. My eyes started to tear but I quickly wiped them away so Natalie wouldn't see.

"Let's go." She smiled.

While at the mall, Natalie made me go to all of the baby stores that were there just to get an idea of what to buy later on. But looking at all of the stuff started to make me a little scared of what was to come in the coming months. After, we went to a maternity store so I could buy some clothes for when I start to get bigger. The store had a lot of cute shirts that I bought. My favorite was this one with flowers and swirls all over it.

Lastly, we went to the Verizon store so I could buy a new phone. I bought a black Envy 2.

"You ready to go?" Natalie asked. It was close to 4:00 pm.

"Yeah lets go." I replied.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

When we arrived home, there was more than just Nick there. He had invited over a couple friends to watch a basketball game.

"Ooh! You should talk to some guys. I'm pretty sure they would be interested in you." Natalie was smiling real big.

"I don't think that's a good ide-" I was interrupted.

"Stop. Just go talk to them." She stated.

"But I don't want to!"

"Go!" She whisper-yelled. Natalie then walked away towards the couch so I followed.

"Hi baby." She said to Nick.

"Hey did you guys have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah. Guys this is Bella." She introduced me to everyone. "Bella that's Jake, Joe, and Jason." Natalie pointed to the guys as she said their name. Joe was really cute and I noticed that he was smiling at me too. He was the first to speak up,

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied, smiling back. Natalie nudged me to go sit next to him on the couch. I nervously walked over there.

"So where are you from? I don't believe I have seen you around here before." He said.

"Yeah I used to live in Washington."

"So what made you come here, to California?"

"I uh, I wanted to spend some time with my best friend." I wasn't ready to tell him my big secret yet.

"Oh. How long have you guys been friends?" He questioned.

"Um, since about kindergarten I think."

"Wow."

"Yeah. How long have you and Nick been friends?" I asked.

"We were roommates in college."

"Oh cool." We kept on talking and before in knew it, everyone had gone into the kitchen, leaving the two of us sitting there by ourselves.

"Wow it's almost 10. I should get going but I'd really like to see you again sometime." He said to me. Here it is, I have to tell him. I feel really bad doing this to him though.

"Um, Joe, you seem like really sweet guy but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? You seem like a really great girl and I would like to get to know you a lot better." He replied.

"I know but I don't think that you should get involved with me because I'm uh, pregnant." The expression on his made me feel terrible.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry. I should have told you before. I feel terrible."

"Don't. I understand the situation. The same thing happened to my really good friend. And if you want to, I would still like to go out with you. I know I don't you that well but I want to help. I'm starting to really like you." That made me smile.

"I guess that would be alright. And I think I'm starting to really like you also." I replied. And it was true; he seemed like a really great guy. I was willing to try to start a new life.

"Cool. Can I have your number? So I can call you."

"Yeah. Give me your phone so I can put it in." He handed me his phone and I entered my number.

"Thanks. I had a good time talking to you tonight." He said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, bye." I gave him a hug and he left after saying goodbye to Natalie and Nick.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward P.O.V.

It's been 2 months already and I still haven't heard anything from Bella. I'm really worried that something happened to her but I have decided to respect her request and not go looking for her. I can't stop thinking about her though.

"Edward, we are going hunting. Do you want to come?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, sure." I answered. All of us then left to go hunting.

Bella P.O.V.

Tonight was a big night. I was going on a date with Joe and Natalie was helping me get ready.

"You look so pretty!" She said. My hair was curled and I was wearing a simple but cute black dress that hid my little baby bump. I was already 2 months along but it seems like I left Edward just yesterday. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now. Was he trying to look for me? Or has he totally forgotten about me? I really hoped he wasn't looking for me. The doorbell then interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh. He's here!" I said. I was starting to get really nervous.

"Don't worry. He's a great guy. You'll have fun." Natalie informed me. We then walked downstairs and I saw Joe in a black dress shirt and nice blue jeans.

"You look beautiful." He told me and smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled, "You look pretty good yourself."

"Alright. Ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." I replied. I said goodbye to Natalie and Nick and we left.

"So where are we going?" I asked Joe.

"Well, I thought that we would go to the boardwalk since the weather is so nice."

"Okay cool." When we got to the boardwalk, we went to play some games. First we went to the one where you have to squirt the water in the clown's mouth. Unfortunately, we lost. But we tried again, and Joe won that one.

"Which stuffed animal do you want?" He asked me.

"Aww ,really? Umm, I want the white tiger." I replied. Joe was so sweet. The guy handed the tiger to Joe and he gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. As the night went on I became more comfortable around Joe. He was a really great guy. Later, we got cotton candy and we were just walking around on the boardwalk, talking.

"So why did you really come to California?" He asked.

"Well when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my dad or my boyfriend, well I guess ex-boyfriend that I was because I knew they would like kill me, so I thought of Natalie and I ran away to live with her for a while." I answered

"Oh. Where did you used to live?"

"Forks, Washington. How long have you lived in California?"

"Almost my whole life. I moved here to live with my dad when I was 6." Joe replied.

"How long did you live in Forks?"

"Oh just for a couple months. I moved there to live with my dad. My parents are divorced and my mom got remarried to a guy who is a minor league baseball player. He travels a lot and my mom would stay home with my when he went away but I knew it made her unhappy so I went to stay with my dad for a while." I said. For the rest of the night we just talked about ourselves and got to know each other better. We left at around eleven pm.

"I had a really great time tonight." I said. We were standing at the front door of Natalie's house.

"Me too. We should do this again."

"Yeah that would be fun." I really liked Joe.

"Okay, well I call you soon then. Goodnight Bella." He kissed me on the cheek and then left. I smiled and walked inside, trying to be really quiet so I wouldn't wake up Natalie and Nick. Just then the lights flickered on and I saw Natalie standing in front of me.

"So how did it go?" She questioned.

"It went really well. I really like him. Joe is a really great guy." I replied.

"That's good. Aww, did he win you that?" She asked, looking at the stuffed animal in my hands. I smiled and said,

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad you had fun," she said, "but I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight." She hugged me and went upstairs. I followed her up to my room and got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Joe and I was really excited to go out with him again. I climbed into bed with the tiger Joe won me and fell right asleep.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

4 months later (Bella is 6 months pregnant)

The last few months have been amazing. Joe had asked me to be his girlfriend 2 months ago and I of course said yes. He was an amazing boyfriend and Natalie told me that she had never seen me so happy before. Today was our two month anniversary and right now I was getting ready to go surprise Joe at his house.

"I'll see you later." I said to Natalie (Nick was at work) as I grabbed my keys and left. As I was walking to my car, I felt the baby kick and I giggled. I was starting to get really big and I'm surprised I can still fit behind the wheel. Yesterday I had found out that I was having a girl. Natalie had been with me and we were so excited to find out the news.

I drove to Joe's apartment and unlocked the door with the key he gave me. Even though we had only been together for a couple months, we were ridiculously close and trusted each other with our lives. As I walked in I heard a noise coming from his bedroom. His door was open and I when I walked in, I saw him having sex with some other girl.

"Excuse me?" I shouted. Joe and the girl both looked up at me and Joe's eyes widened.

"Bella, uh, I can explain!" He said, getting up and putting his boxers on.

"There is nothing to explain Joe! I can't believe you! I thought I could trust you. How could you hurt me like this?!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just-" He started but I interrupted him.

"No Joe, I don't want to hear it. We are over." I ran out of his apartment, crying uncontrollably.

"Bella wait!" But I didn't listen, I just kept running towards my car and left.

When I got home, I ran straight up to my room and cried into my pillow. I couldn't believe that he would do this to me. He seemed like the most perfect boyfriend but I was totally wrong.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Natalie ran over to me and sat down next to me on my bed.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"J-Joe! H-he," I couldn't get any words out.

"What? What did he do to you?" I could tell she was worried. She calmed me down and then asked what happened.

"I walked into his apartment and I found him in bed with another girl." I started crying again.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe him. What an ass."

"I know. I thought he was the best boyfriend but turns out he is just another lying, cheating jerk!" She just hugged me as I cried my eyes out.

Later on, after I calmed down, I went downstairs to eat some dinner while Natalie was in the shower. Joe had been Calling me and sending me texts all day. I made some Mac and Cheese and sat down at the table to eat it. A couple minutes later, I heard the door open and shut and Nick walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella-whoa are you okay? What happened?"

"Um, I uh went to Joe's apartment today to surprise him for our two month anniversary but when I walked in, I found him in bed with another girl." A couple tears streamed down my face.

"What? That does not sound like him at all. He better have a good reason as to why he did that. I don't understand why he would hurt you like that. Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"If you want to I guess. I don't really care. I'm not going to get back with him." I replied.

"Okay, well I'll talk to him later, and I'm really sorry that this happened to you." He then walked out of the room and went upstairs. I finished eating my Mac and Cheese and sat down to watch some TV. I was flipping through the channels when Natalie came down and sat next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay."

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

"Yeah. I have always liked the name Raina. I was thinking Raina Lee Cullen." I said.

"That's a beautiful name. I love it and it's so flowy." I laughed.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my huge stomach. For the rest of the night we just sat on the couch watching whatever we could find on the TV.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 months later (Bella is 8 months pregnant)

"In Forks, Washington, Police Chief Swan was shot and killed during a robbery Tuesday morning..." I sat on the couch stunned as I watched the 9 am news. Did I really just hear that my father was shot and killed? I kept watching the news to find out information.

"…There will be a funeral held on Friday for the family and friends of Chief Swan at the Mount Olympus Funeral Home at 10:00 am." Tears started to build up in my eyes and then all at once they ran down my face like a waterfall. First, Joe cheats on me and now I find out that my father is dead. What is going to happen next? People always say things happen in 3's.

"Natalie!" I shouted. She immediately ran downstairs and came over to me.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"My dad. He was shot and killed on Tuesday!" I said.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" She whispered, hugging me.

"There is going to be a funeral tomorrow in Forks. I have to go. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course! What time is the funeral?"

"10 am." I answered.

"Okay. Well it will take about 6 hours to fly there and we would want to get settled at a hotel before the funeral. So we should probably get a flight for around 2 am, unless you want to leave today?"

"I guess we could leave today, if that's okay with you?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll check the flight times now." She came back a couple minutes later.

"There are flights at 1:30, 3:00, and 4:30 pm. Which is best for you?"

"I think the 3:00 flight is good. That will give us enough time to get everything booked and pack. Is Nick going to come with us?"I asked.

"No. I think it's best if he stays here."

"Okay, well I'm going to go pack." I said.

"Alright, I'll go get everything booked."

"Thank you so, so much!" She helped me up and I gave her a hug, then made my way upstairs. I packed the necessities, and a couple outfits for the next couple of days.

"Hey. I got us first class seats and a pretty nice hotel room for the next 3 days." Natalie said.

"Nat! That wasn't necessary." I told her.

"Well, you're pretty pregnant. You deserve to be spoiled." She smiled.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's on me." She replied.

"What! Are you crazy? That is a lot of money!"

"Eh not really."

"Yeah, it is," I said, "I won't let you pay for me."

"Well I won't accept your money so too bad. Now, I have to go pack. We are leaving at 12:30 so we should get to the airport around 1:00 because we have to be there early."

"Okay. And again, thank you."I said.

"No problem." She replied.

When we got to the airport, we went to our terminal and waited for the next 2 hours until we got on our plane.

"They're probably going to call our plane soon so we should go to the bathroom and get whatever we need before we have to leave." Natalie said.

"Alright, I don't think I need anything else so let's go to the bathroom." I answered.

"Okay let's go." We made our way to the bathroom and a couple minutes later, our plane was called.

"You ready?" Natalie questioned me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. She helped me up and I felt the baby kick. I placed my hand on my stomach and giggled.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she just kicked." She smiled and then we went to board our plane.

6 hours later, we were standing in our hotel room preparing for the funeral. I put on a simple black dress with black heels and decided that we would go a half hour early; after all he was my dad and I should get a lot of time to say goodbye to him. We left at 9:15 and arrived at the funeral home 15 minutes later.

"I'm nervous." I said.

"I know. But you have to do this. I know you can do it," Natalie reassured me.

"Thanks," I said, "Okay, well let's go." We got out of our rental car and started toward the door of the funeral home.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Natalie and I walked into the door of the funeral home and we immediately saw poster boards with pictures of my dad all over them. Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back. I could hear people talking in the other room so we made our way in there. The first people I saw were Jacob and Billy and the Clearwaters. All their heads turned towards me as I walked in.

"Bella?" Jacob was the first person to ask. He started walking over to us.

"Wow." He said referring to my stomach.

"Yeah, um Jacob this is my friend, Natalie. She's a werewolf too."

" Oh. Hi, it's nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." She replied.

"Um, Bella can I talk to you alone?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." I replied, "I'll be right back." I told Natalie and followed Jacob into the lobby.

"So is this why you left?" He asked, referring to me huge stomach.

"Um, yeah." I replied.

"Why, though? Why would you leave because of that?"

"I don't know. I thought that my dad would be furious and kick me out and Edward wouldn't want me anymore. And I was just so overwhelmed with this. I didn't know what to do." I started to cry a little. Jacob hugged me and said,

"Well in my opinion I don't think Charlie would have kicked you out and I'm 100% Edward would still want you. Plus even if that did happen you'd always have me!"

"Thanks Jacob, that means a lot." I replied.

"No problem. Now I think you should go say goodbye to your dad before everyone else gets here."

"Yeah, I guess I should. Will you come with me though?" I asked.

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the casket. Tears immediately formed in my eyes at the sight of Charlie. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. I grasped Jacobs hand tighter and knelt down in front of the casket. I said some prayers and then and placed a kiss on his hand. I then turned around and cried into Jacob's chest. He just hugged me tighter and tighter. After a couple minutes I left Jacob to go to the bathroom so I could fix my makeup. Thankfully, I wore waterproof eyeliner and mascara so that it wouldn't run to bad. I fixed up my make so it looked fine and went to go find Jacob again. As I was walking back from the bathroom I heard a voice behind me say,

"Bella?"


	13. Heads Up

Hey guys =]

I know that the chapters have been short but this is the first story I've ever written.

And…

I know this will make you guys mad at me but I probably wont be able to update at all next week because next week is Spirit Week at my school and it is gonna be CRAZY!

Spirit Week leads up to Spirit Night which is Friday and its when all of the grades compete against eachother in games, decorations, and dances.

This is the night that everyone looks forward to the whole year. The freshman (which is my grade) are always far behind and we still have sooo much to do so I will have no time to update.

I just got home from school and now I have to go back until 9:30 for dance practice.

I'm really really sorry and I know you guys will hate me because you all want to know who it is at the end of chapter 10.

Hope you understand though =]  
thanks3  
Mackenzie


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recap: as Bella was walking back from the bathroom she heard someone call her name.

"Bella?" I knew that voice and my heart just about jumped out of my chest when I heard him say my name.

"Bella is that you?" He asked again. I took a deep breath, cleared my throat and answered,

"Yes, Edward, It's me." I answered. I slowly turned around and walked towards him.

"Um, wow." He said, looking at my stomach.

"Um yeah, I'm eight months pregnant and," I took a deep breath and said, "This is the reason I left."

"So it's mine?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Why would you leave because of this? You hurt me so badly. I didn't understand why one day we were perfect and the next you were gone."

"I'm so, so sorry Edward. I was just so stressed because of the news and I thought that Charlie would become so mad when he found out that he would kick me out and I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore. I can't explain how sorry I am and I understand if you don't want me back." Tears were falling from my eyes again.

"You know I would never not want you for any reason, and even though you really hurt me I could never live without you. Bella, you are my life and I will love you forever."

"I love you too Edward." I said, hugging him tightly.

"Where is the rest of your family? We should probably tell them." I sighed.

"They are in the other room. Your mom is here too." He replied.

"Oh." I hadn't seen my mother in forever. This was going to be interesting.

"I guess we should go tell them now." I said. We then made our way into the other room and my heart started to beat very quickly as my mom and the Cullens' came into view.

"Hi mom." I said, my voice raspy. She as well as all the Cullens' turned towards me and gasped.

"Oh my god." Alice stated.

"You're pregnant?!" My mother shouted.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How did this happen?"

"Well Me and Edward-" I was interrupted.

"I know how but-" My mother was interrupted by Esme.

"How could you guys be so careless? I can't believe this!"

I didn't think this would happen." I exclaimed.

"Well you should have known better."

"Look, I'm sorry but can we please not argue? It is my father's funeral!" I said and walked away. Edward followed and we sat on the curb outside the funeral home.

"So what is it?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Girl." I answered. He smiled that beautiful smile which made my heart melt.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Yeah. I really like the name Raina. Raina Lee Cullen. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." He replied and softly kissed me on the lips.

"Mmm that felt so good." I said. That kiss had been the first kiss between me and Edward in months.

"I've missed that." He replied.

"Me too. I really missed you and I couldn't stop thinking about you." I said.

"Me neither. I thought about you every second of every day that you were gone."

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I can't believe how stupid I was."

"You are not stupid." He then kissed me and let it linger for a couple seconds. We were soon interrupted though by Emmett.

"There you are! The funeral is about to start." He informed us.

"Okay thanks." I replied. We made our way back into the funeral home and sat in the front row. There were a lot of people in there. (AN- I'm really sorry but I don't know how to write about funerals so im just gonna skip over it.)

After the priest finished the funeral, everyone left except my mom and I, the Cullens, and Billy and Jacob Black. We all said our last prayers and left to go back to my dads house.


	15. Chapter 12

AN- Im sorry its short but im kinda having a writers block.

Chapter 12

After the funeral, we soon arrived at Charlie's house. Edward, Natalie, and I got out of the car and stood outside, not saying a word.

"I'm gonna go inside with everyone else." Natalie stated.

"Thanks. We'll see you inside." I replied. She went inside, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Soo…" I said, looking down at the ground.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked. I turned towards him, giving him a questioning look.

"You lived with your dad. Now that he's gone, you'll probably have to go to Jacksonville and live with your mom."

"Oh. I never thought about that." I replied, looking back down and leaning against the car. Edward did the same and said,

"Bella, I can't lose you again. The past eight months that you were gone, I realized how much you meant to me. You're the love of my life. I need you and," He paused, took a deep breath and then finished, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." My eyes widened and I raised my head, staring into his eyes. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. My eyes started to tear up and he opened the box and said,

"I have been carrying this ring around since the day you left. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh." I whispered, wiping away some tears.

"What do you say, love?"

"Yes!" I replied. He placed the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger and got up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, passionately. He broke the kiss after a minute and said,

"I love you so much." I whispered to Edward. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and this baby." I finished. He placed his hands on my huge stomach and kissed my forehead. The baby started to kick and I giggled.

"Let's go inside love." I kissed him once more and we made our way into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking about random things. Edward and I decided to wait a couple days before announcing our engagement because of the death of my father. But Alice said something to us because she saw this coming.

"Let me see the ring!" She said. I held out my hand and she gasped.

"My gosh Edward, that must have cost a fortune!" He didn't say anything.

"Edward! How much did it cost? I don't want you spending a fortune on me." I stated. He still didn't say anything.

"I can't wait to plan your wedding. Can I please do it? Oh please!" Alice pleaded.

"Of course." I replied.

Later on, we went out to dinner and most of the time was spent talking about Charlie. It was a very emotional day so when we got home, I said good night to everyone and went straight to bed, with Edward and Natalie following. Natalie went to the guest room and I went to my room to get ready for bed.

"I need a human moment." I told Edward and left to go to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed into my pajamas and then proceeded back to my room where I found Edward laying on my bed. I laid down next to him and got under the covers so I could stay warm.

"I'm so glad you're back." Edward said, wrapping his arm around me.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking when I left." I replied. He then started to rub my stomach and I soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip waffles, bacon, and eggs. Edward wasn't next to me so I assumed he was the cook. I decided to get up and make my way downstairs.

"Morning Edward." I said as I saw him at the stove, cooking. He turned around and replied,

"Good morning my loves." Edward made his way over to me and kissed me sweetly. "I made you breakfast."

"That's so sweet of you, babe. Thank you." I said and sat down at the table. He brought a plate over with the food he made and placed it in front of me.

"Thank you." He replied with a 'you're welcome' and sat across from me at the table. A couple minutes later my mother came downstairs.

"Morning." She said

"Morning mom." I replied. She started to make some coffee and I whispered to Edward,

"I should tell her about us." He nodded his head and I said,

"Mom, Edward and I have something to tell you." She gave me a questioning look and I continued.

"Edward and I are getting married."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys! But are you sure now is the right time? I just don't want you to make the same mistake your father and I made." I looked at Edward, smiling, and said,

"No. We are positive about this."

"Well, congratulations. Let me see the ring!" She replied. I held out my hand and my mother gasped.

"My gosh Edward. That thing is gorgeous. It's huge!" We both laughed. She then grabbed her coffee and left the room. A couple minutes later, I asked,

"What am I going to do about my stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"The rest of my stuff is at Natalie's house."

"I'll get it for you. I'll go today and I'll be back before you know it."

"Aww, would you? I love you Edward, thank you." I soon finished my breakfast and went to get dressed.

All of a sudden, my mom came running up the stairs.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Phil was in a bad accident. I have to leave now!"

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Was all I could say. I was in shock. Within the next five minutes my mom was packed and leaving the house.

"I love you mom. I hope Phil is okay. I'll see you soon." My mom left and then Edward left around 12:30 pm to go retrieve my things. At around 1 o'clock, I woke Natalie up.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Its 1 o'clock," I told her, "Let's go. Get up! Let's do something. I'm bored."

"Where is Edward? Go do something with him." She rolled over in her bed and covered her face with the comforter.

"He went to go get my stuff from your house." I informed her.

"Well you should go call Nick and make sure he knows that Edward will be there so he doesn't try to kill him." She replied.

"That's a good idea but by the time I get back you better be up and out of bed or else." She laughed and I left the room to go call Nick. I grabbed the phone that was in the kitchen and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, its Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella, what's up?"

"Um, my boyfriend Edward is actually on his way to pick up my stuff because I have decided to stay in Forks. I Hope that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay thanks. And just for the heads up, he's a, uh, vampire."

"Oh okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and then made my way back to Natalie's room. She was up and dressed.

"So I've decided that I'm gonna stay in Forks with Edward."

"Yeah, I figured that." She said.

"I'm really gonna miss you." I told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too! I feel like you just arrived yesterday. These months went by so fast and I only have 2 days left."

"I know." A minute of silence passed by and Natalie said,

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's just hang out and watch movies."

"Okay, that's cool with me." The first movie we watched was 'Raise Your Voice.' I started balling in the beginning of the movie when her brother dies. That part always gets to me. After that, we watched She's the Man and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. By that time Edward had arrived home with my stuff.

"I'm back." He said walking into the living room. I tried to get up but was unsuccessful because of my huge stomach. Edward laughed and made his way over to me and gave me a kiss. He then sat down next to me and I cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm. I soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**When I woke up, I realized I was in my bed. It was 10 in the morning so I decided to get up. I brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs. Yet again, Edward had made me breakfast.**

"**Baby, you didn't have to do this for me!" I said.**

"**I know, but I like too." He replied.**

"**You're so sweet!" I sat down at the table and Edward brought over a plate of bacon, eggs, and waffles.**

"**This is really good! Thank you." I said as I ate. Later on at around noon, Natalie came downstairs. She was dressed and almost finished packing.**

"**Good morning." She sighed.**

"**Morning." I replied. "I can't believe you have to leave today!"**

"**I know, I'm going to miss you so much!" Natalie replied.**

"**What time are you leaving?" I questioned.**

"**In about an hour." I just sighed again and finished my breakfast. The last hour spent finishing packing and saying goodbye.**

"**We have to hang out like this again soon." I said.**

"**I know! After the baby comes, call me so I can come see her!"**

"**I will, don't worry. Love you, bye!" She hugged Edward and I one last time and then left.**

**At around 2 pm, Edward informed me that he was going hunting, gave me a kiss and left. I watched some movies and TV and at about 6 pm, I decided to make some Macaroni and Cheese for dinner. Later on, I went to bed at 10. During the night, I heard Edward arrive back home and climb into bed with me.**

"**Hey Edward." I said sleepily.**

"**Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you."**

"**No, its okay, don't worry about it." I gave him a kiss and cuddled up to him. I tried to fall asleep again but I got these really bad pains in my stomach. I tossed turned for a while until I got up to get a glass of water.**

"**You okay, love?" Edward asked.**

"**Um yeah, I just have these really bad pains in my stomach. I'm just gonna get some water." After getting my water, I was about to climb back into bed and I felt a stream of water flow down my leg. I gasped and Edward sat up.**

"**What?"**

"**My water broke!" I started to hyperventilate. **

"**Oh my gosh. Okay I'm gonna go call Carlisle. Just stay here and keep calm."**

"**I'll try." I replied. All of a sudden the pain became more intense.**

"**Owww!" I screamed as a contraction came on. Edward rushed in and sat down beside me, comforting me.**

"**Breathe, Bella. Carlisle is on his way to the hospital now so lets go." He picked me up and carried me to the car and placed me in the front seat. Edward got in the car and sped to the hospital. We arrived there minutes later. Edward carried me in and up to the room we were placed in.**

**A couple minutes later, Carlisle made his way into the room.**

"**Hello, Bella, how are you doing?"**

"**Well, I'm having a baby, but otherwise I am fabulous." I replied. He checked how far along I was and concluded that I would be ready to start pushing in about 5 hours. It was about 2:30 am so we all had a long night ahead of us.**


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After a while, the pain started to become unbearable but I still had to wait another 4 hours.

"Ugh," I groaned, "I can't take this anymore!"

"I know, love, but you have to go through the pain to get to the joy." Edward replied. Just then another contraction came on and I screamed, gripping Edward's hand tightly.

"Just breathe love." I did and it soon went away. I groaned again.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Edward asked.

"Can I have some water please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thanks love." I replied. Edward left and returned within a couple minutes with a cup of water.

"Thanks love." I smiled at him and he gave me a light kiss. As the minutes went by they seemed like hours but Carlisle finally came in and I was ready to start pushing.

"Are you guys ready to be parents?" He asked. Edward and I glance at each other and answered with a smile and a yes.

"Alright then. Are you to start?" I shook my head and pushed hard.

"Okay good, Bella. Can you give me another one?" I started to push again but the pain started to get worse. My breathing became more deep and I gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"Uhh it hurts!" I groaned.

"I know Bella, but you can do this. Come on, just a couple more pushes." Carlisle said. I pushed hard again and screamed and started to become tired.

"I can see the head, just one more big push, Bella." I took a couple more deep breaths and pushed as hard as I could. Soon a high pitched cry could be heard throughout the room.

"Congratulations, you now have a daughter." Carlisle said.

I smiled and my eyes teared up when I was handed my baby girl.

"She's so beautiful." I said. I looked up at Edward and he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I replied with another kiss and said,

"I love you, too." The rest of Edward's family then came in.

"Do you have a name for her?" Alice asked.

"We like Raina. Raina Lee Cullen." I answered.

"That's beautiful. _She_ is beautiful." Esme said.

"Thanks." The baby was passed around to everyone and after a while, they left me and Edward alone.

"Hey Edward, can you take a picture of me and the baby to send to Natalie and my mom?"

"Of course love." I posed with Raina and Edward took the picture. After, I sent the picture to Natalie and my mom. I soon got a reply from Natalie that said,

'_OMG! She is so cute! Congrats! What's her name?'_ I replied and said,

'_Raina Lee Cullen. And you have to come back soon to see her!' _She said,

'_OMG that's beautiful. I'll come back next week, I promise!'_

'_K. Love you! Ttyl33' _Soon after that, my mom called me. She talked and talked and talked and told me that she was going to come see us soon. She then said she had to go and we said goodbye.


	19. Note

Hey guys,

So I have decided that I am going to re-write the ending of chapter 15 and make it the last chapter because I have no ideas for the ending. I kinda feel like this story is falling apart. Buttttt….

If any of you guys like the jonas brothers, I am writing a story about them =]

And I hope it will be better than this one.

-Mackenzie-


	20. Last Chapter ch 15 redo

Chapter 15

After a while, the pain started to become unbearable but I still had to wait another 4 hours.

"Ugh," I groaned, "I can't take this anymore!"

"I know, love, but you have to go through the pain to get to the joy." Edward replied. Just then another contraction came on and I screamed, gripping Edward's hand tightly.

"Just breathe love." I did and it soon went away. I groaned again.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Edward asked.

"Can I have some water please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thanks love." I replied. Edward left and returned within a couple minutes with a cup of water.

"Thanks love." I smiled at him and he gave me a light kiss. As the minutes went by they seemed like hours but Carlisle finally came in and I was ready to start pushing.

"Are you guys ready to be parents?" He asked. Edward and I glance at each other and answered with a smile and a yes.

"Alright then. Are you to start?" I shook my head and pushed hard.

"Okay good, Bella. Can you give me another one?" I started to push again but the pain started to get worse. My breathing became more deep and I gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"Uhh it hurts!" I groaned.

"I know Bella, but you can do this. Come on, just a couple more pushes." Carlisle said. I pushed hard again and screamed and started to become tired.

"I can see the head, just one more big push, Bella." I took a couple more deep breaths and pushed as hard as I could. Soon a high pitched cry could be heard throughout the room.

"Congratulations, you now have a daughter." Carlisle said.

I smiled and my eyes teared up when I was handed my baby girl.

"She's so beautiful." I said. I looked up at Edward and he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I replied with another kiss and said,

"I love you, too." The rest of Edward's family then came in.

"Do you have a name for her?" Alice asked.

"We like Raina. Raina Lee Cullen." I answered.

"That's beautiful. _She_ is beautiful." Esme said.

"Thanks." The baby was passed around to everyone and after a while, they left me and Edward alone.

"Hey Edward, can you take a picture of me and the baby to send to Natalie and my mom?"

"Of course love." I posed with Raina and Edward took the picture. After, I sent the picture to Natalie and my mom. I soon got a reply from Natalie that said,

'_OMG! She is so cute! Congrats! What's her name?'_ I replied and said,

'_Raina Lee Cullen. And you have to come back soon to see her!' _She said,

'_OMG that's beautiful. I'll come back next week, I promise!'_

'_K. Love you! Ttyl33' _Soon after that, my mom called me. She talked and talked and talked and told me that she was going to come see us soon. She then said she had to go and we said goodbye.

Later that night, Edward and I were laying in the hospital bed. He was holding Raina and she was sleeping, holding onto my finger with her tiny hand.

"I wish my dad was here to see her." I sighed.

"Yeah, it would have been nice for him to see his first grandchild." Edward replied. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said. A woman entered the door and I realized that it was my mom.

"Mom!" I shouted. She ran over and hugged me as tight as she could and same with Edward.

"Oh my gosh. She is soo adorable." My mother said, referring to Raina.

"Can I hold her?" She continued.

"Of course." I carefully handed Raina off to my mom.

"How do you feel, _Grandma_?" I said and laughed.

"Old." She replied, sarcastically. We all giggled. I then looked at Edward and whispered,

"This is the start of a beautiful rest of our lives."

"I love you," he replied and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you, too."

**AN-**** Okay so im really sorry that sucked so bad. This was the first story I wrote by myself and it really started to fall apart at the end so I just had to end it. Hopefully my next story will be a lot better and I should be posting it soon. I hope you guys will read it ****J**** Thanks for sticking with me through this one and thanks to all you guys who commented!**


End file.
